


Birthdays

by brittishmenorbust



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, John Loves Sherlock, M/M, Sherlock Loves John, and, because, but its okay, sherlock's a sociopath sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittishmenorbust/pseuds/brittishmenorbust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock doesn't realize that boyfriends celebrate each others birthdays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays

John sat in his chair with his tea on his lap, brooding. He had waited all day in vain for Sherlock to realize it was his birthday. It wasn't a huge deal, turning another year older, but it was a big deal that Sherlock didn't care enough to notice. That's what normal couples did, John thought. Normal couples celebrated birthdays with cake and ice cream. And yet here he was, in his chair, silently steaming at his oblivious idiot boyfriend.

Sherlock came around the corner wearing his tight purple shirt. John stifled his arousal with his anger and huffed. Sherlock stopped in his tracks and looked at John. 

"Something wrong?" he asked in his deep voice. He clearly had no idea something was amiss. Like always.

John just sipped his tea and clenched his jaw.

"John?" Sherlock tried again, this time a bit softer.

"Do you know what today is?" John asked flatly.

"Um, Tuesday, I think?" Sherlock said as he came around to sit opposite John. John watched the tall form sit down with ease and he bore his stare into Sherlock. He could be so obtuse sometimes.

"It's my birthday," John said with a little more sass than he intended.

"Ah..." said Sherlock. His eyes traveled back and forth between John's searching for something he'd missed. "And?" he finally asked, clearly not deducing anything of significance.

"You didn't know?" John asked, setting his tea down harshly. A bit spilled over the edge, something which did not escape Sherlock's notice.

"You're upset."

"Yes, well done. I'm upset."

"Because I didn't remember your birthday," Sherlock continued. He was completely lost. He loved John but he didn't understand the significance birthdays. He wanted to understand, he didn't like when John was cross with him.

"Right," said John. "Normal people remember stuff like that. Boyfriends remember stuff like that." John couldn't help but blush when he said boyfriends. It had been a few months now but he still wasn't used to the label. Still, he wanted Sherlock to know this meant something, and that meant being straightforward.

"Why are birthday's significant?" Sherlock asked, genuinely interested in John's answer. They meant nothing to him.

"Because it does!" Exclaimed John. "Everyone celebrates their birthday, it's just a thing people do. It's important."

"Oh," was all Sherlock could muster. He was still lost.

"Sometimes I just don't get it, do you even care about me?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Sherlock responded.

"You do stuff like this all the time," John huffed. He felt a tad ridiculous making such a big deal out of this but it wasn't just the birthdays. It was the not talking for days when he was thinking and the disappearing for days at a time. "I just don't know if you even care," John said, his eyes filling with tears he held back.

Sherlock looked for a long time at John's pained expression. His eyes fell to the floor and guilt flooded him. He hadn't realized he had been so insensitive. He could be like that sometimes, he knew, and he needed John to remind him.

"I'm sorry," he said, eyes still on the floor. "I didn't mean to be..." he trailed off. He had disappointed John and it physically hurt him. He searched his mind for something to say to make it right. "I'm sorry I am the way I am, John."

John's expression softened.

"I don't mean to be... I just.. I'm sorry," he repeated.

John stood up and Sherlock took the cue, meeting him in the middle of the chairs.

"I'm sorry," John said, taking Sherlock's hands in his. "I should have know. Sherlock Holmes. You're just Sherlock. I can't change that."

"Well, you have a bit," said Sherlock, looking at their entwined fingers. John smiled slightly.

"I'm still mad," said John quietly.

"I'll remember for next year," Sherlock promised. "If it's important to you, it's important to me."

John lifted his gaze from their hands to Sherlock's eyes. He saw the concern in Sherlock's eyes and shook his head.

"Idiot," he said before releasing Sherlock's hand to pull his face towards him. He pressed his lips to Sherlock's for a chaste kiss and pulled away. "Come on," said John, turning. "You can make it up to me in the bedroom."

And with that John lead Sherlock to the room they shared with a smile on both their faces.


End file.
